


The Closest Reality

by YellowSniper64



Series: Our Breakthrough [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Fixing my Endgame Depression, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: (ENDGAME SPOILERS AND SPIDER-MAN FFH SPOILERS)Tony staying dead? Pfft, who ever heard such a thing? This is, what, the fourth time he’s been ‘dead’? Yeah, no, Tony Stark is too pissed to stay dead, because how DARE they hurt his son?(Rated T for language)





	1. Stark's Return

**Author's Note:**

> The title is ten way it is, because I jokingly though Far From Home is basically “Far From Reality” due to the mental manipulation from Mysterio. That, and I refuse to accept Tony’s dead. So, this is my mental reality. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins in the middle of Talos' call to Fury, who's up in the Skrulls' space station. Basically, you had to stay and watch both post-credit scenes to understand where I'm taking this.

“Everyone kept asking where the Avengers are,” Tony could hear from the speaker of Fury’s phone, “and I don’t know what to say to that. You’re lucky that Spider-Man won…” 

Fury was going to hang up the call, but Tony found himself crossing the threshold into the fake beach area and plucked the phone out from the other man’s hand.

“Talos?” Tony spoke, ignoring the glare sent his way/

“Stark, good, I know this is a lot to ask but-”

“What happened to Peter?” He was met with silence, so he repeated himself through gritted teeth. “Talos, what the hell happened to Peter?” 

“Erm, the new guy, Quentin Beck? Yea-”

Tony hissed at the name. So this was his fault, huh? He let the Skrull continue talking, though. 

“He had the kid convinced he was a good guy, and uh, me too? But he used the glasses that you gave the kid to launch an attack on London with drones. Like I said, Spider-Man won, but someone on Beck’s team manipulated some of the footage and released it to the public, showing that the kid was in charge of the attacks. I mean, of course he wasn’t, you know? But, uh, “Mysterio” was the name given to Beck, and he’s now pronounced the greatest hero, even though he’s dead now. An-and, in that video, he said Spider-Man’s identity. So, things didn’t go as smoothly as we hoped.”

Tony exhaled slowly. “I’ll tell the Skrulls to prepare a ship for me down.”

“But, Stark! You’re dead to these people!”

“And this wouldn’t be the first time any of us wasn’t really dead. And I’m not going to let Peter deal with this alone, it’s my fault Beck was such an issue.” Tony meant ‘us’ as the Avengers, with Cap’s frozen recovery, Bruce returning from some alien planet, and the whole snap reversed situation. 

Talos sighed. “Whatever you say, and good luck convincing my people up there. They’re keeping you there so you’d be safe, under Fury’s request. However…. The world’s pretty helpless without the Avengers, so it might do some good to have you back. Tell them you have my blessing.”

~~

Moments later, Tony was found in one of the Skrulls ships, being sent back to earth. A few of the beings waved him off, with Fury still as closed off as always. Tony held no respect for him anymore.

With one hand on the wheel, and a prosthetic one pressing buttons and flipping switches, he was on his way. He was also very thankful that he was given the resources and help with the new arm, as it still was his ideas and instruction; he knew how to do it properly and his way. Tony knew there was a lot of explaining to do, but getting to Earth was the main priority then. He pressed a hand to his chest, half expecting there to be an arc reactor. However, those days were gone. Time moved differently in the galaxies, and it had been months for him, yet a week or two on _his_ earth. FRIDAY was gone now too, at least until he could get his shit together on earth. 

Figuring out the controls, Tony was able to pull up what was broadcasted as he, in what Peter’s words would be, traveled through hyperspace into his own galaxy. 

“There you have it, folks! Conclusive proof that Spider-Man is responsible for the brutal murder of Mysterio, an interdimensional warrior who gave his life to protect our planet and will, no doubt, go down in history as the greatest superhero of all time!”

Tony grit his teeth and pushed forward, entering Earth’s atmosphere. With this supposed mess that had happened with the “Elementals”, he was surprised to find no one firing at him. He landed on the Daily Bugle’s operation’s roof and practically threw himself down the fire escape. Jumping down the last few steps, he grimaced but marched through the front door anyway. No-one stopped him, probably staring in shock to the point they were frozen in place. As he made his way to their filming set and slammed his hands on the desk splayed before the camera. 

“Start it live. _Now._ ”


	2. Stark's Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks are reunited.   
> Peter cries, like, a lot.   
> Everything will be alright, give it time.

Pepper was on the couch of their cabin, in a similar position as she was when Tony told her about his time travel discovery. The cabin held many memories that made the supposed-widow emotional, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. That, and too much had changed for Morgan without her father, she didn’t need another thing to adjust to. 

The news played in the background as Pepper sketched mindlessly. Drawing was something she used to do as a schoolgirl but moved on to pursue a more promising future. Now, she was off work and had more than enough to provide for her and her daughter, so she could have time to revert to her old ways and keep up with the news.

Pepper had seen the attack on London through the screen, only because Happy informed her Peter was in trouble. She couldn’t help but want to do something, but she decided to trust her husband’s best friend. Now, it was only by pure coincidence that the former-CEO had the television on when there was the announcement on Peter. A quick moment passed where Pepper decided that she and her daughter owed the vigilante a visit; May and Peter would be needing a lot of support right then. 

~~ 

It took Peter two hours to get home. The once-ten-minute-swung trip took over ten times as long as it was supposed to because he was facing a kinda small problem… He wasn’t safe as either side of him. MJ had sprinted in the direction of Peter’s new apartment, while Peter originally decided to take refuge on the roofs, thinking that sprinting across the higher buildings would keep him away from the people. 

That went well until a helicopter was spotted hovering over the city, and he had to resort to alleyways. He was lucky to have the clothes he changed into for his date with MJ, and he grabbed a beanie off a clothes’ line, putting a $10 bill in its place. With luck, he booked it from there, dashing through different alleys and not slowing down enough for anyone to analyze his face. He just kept running, running, and running; his heightened strength and healing factor mixing with anxiety that kept him going. By the time he was at his door, his eyes were burning and red, tear streaks evident as he burst through his front door. 

May rushed to the door at the loud bang as the door met the wall, and Peter fell into her arms. Morgan was soon wrapped around his legs in her form of a hug, and it was then that the Starks’ presence was known to the teen. When Peter pulled away from May, he sniffled a little in an attempt to compose himself. He ended up pulling Morgan up off the ground, her legs around his torso and arms around his neck.

She was pouting. “The man on the TV said mean and bad stuff about you. I don’t believe it because daddy always told me about my awesome big brother. Mommy said that the man said stuff that wasn’t his place to say. I don’t know what that means but he’s a meanie and you have me, my mommy, and auntie May.” 

Pressing a quick kiss on her forehead, Peter handed the little girl back over to her mother. “Thanks, munchkin,” he said with a soft smile, wiping away the last of his panicked tears. Turning to his aunt, he asked, “Did MJ stop by?”

Pepper answered him instead. “She was waiting for you for a while but had to leave shortly after we got here. She’s a smart lady, I’m glad you have her looking out for you. You should probably text her so she knows you’re safe.”

Peter smiled sheepishly, pulling his phone out to do just that. Slipping it back in his pocket seconds later, he changed the subject to the reason that brought them together at that moment. “I know I shouldn’t pay attention to what people say because I want to keep helping either way, but I also kinda wanna see what they’re coming up with for the news.”

The four ended up curled together on the couch; Peter leaning into May, with Pepper on his other side and Morgan resting her head on her mother, while throwing her legs over Peter’s. The teen liked the feeling of this… dysfunctional family.

Turning on the TV, the man from before, who had originally broadcasted the videos, was speaking. He looked genuinely spooked as he said his next words;

“A man who can never seem to stay dead has broken into the Daily Bugle broadcasting unit and would now like to say a few words, which I would assume have to do with everything going on about Spider-Man.” He trailed off and stared past the camera with a helpless look. 

When the screen changed the frame to show Tony sitting on a black desk, without greenscreen effects…. Well, there were drastic reactions everywhere, but it hit particularly hard to a group gathered on a certain couch. Morgan screeched out “Daddy!” with such glee that it was almost enough to knock Peter out of the trance he had fallen into. _Almost_. Pepper sat, one arm around her daughter with her other hand covered her gaping mouth, tears threatening to fall. May simply pulled her nephew closer and watched the news with a suspicious gaze. 

“First things first,” Tony started. “Pep, darling, I’m sorry. While I would hope you moved on and could be happy, I hope you can forgive me because I’ve missed you so damn much.” He let out a dry laugh. ”Guess no one can really kill me, huh? Now, under the orders of Nick Fury, my heart was restarted through alien tech I was sent into space for mental rehab. I was closed off from earth and with the help of a race called the Skrulls, I built myself a new arm.” 

Tony brandished the silver-blue arm to the camera but moved on quickly. “I was contacted by Nick Fury about everything that happened with Peter.” 

Said boy squeaked as he buried his face in his aunt’s shoulder. He continued to listen, however, because _what the fuck?_

“I should probably say that I did not break into this place, I walked in and they let me pass. I didn’t force anyone into recording this, I told them and they did it. Now, on to Quentin Beck. I can start off by saying he’s a liar, he’s a former employee of mine and very much human. I fired him after his ambitions grew too high, after the creation of the B.A.R.F. project, which was his ‘invention’. I was stupid then, I’m not denying that. But can you say now, that a technical genius who hated me and lied about being from a different multiverse, is incapable of editing some audio and footage and not telling the whole story to ruin the life of my protégé? This wasn’t anyone’s place to say except for the boy himself, but Peter Parker is Spider-Man, and I found him through that. I found the kid genius who has been put through hell by the world and the people around him and still wanted to _help_ , to _save lives,_ and to make sure that other people can live happily. Once he told me, that when you can do the things that he could, but you don't, and then the bad things happen they happen because of you. It was then that I realized his powers might seem more like a curse than a gift to him. Failing is something that always hurts, but failing when you were _positive_ you could do something hurts even more. That kid has a heart of gold and has more potential that I’ve ever seen in a person. He doesn’t like the thought of people in pain, so he would never kill anyone. In fact, he is a _bullied_ kid, so that no one else would get hurt but him. I would call out the kid that hurt him, but I have somewhat of a conscience and they know who they are. But anyway, that audio you heard? Fake. I created the E.D.I.T.H. glasses used, and I can assure you that wasn’t what you heard because I have her voice drilled in my brain. If I can live to make it out of here, I’ll prove it to you. Peter Parker is a great kid, and I love him. He’s been through enough shit and doesn’t need the media attacking him too.”

The screen went black and deafening silence could be heard throughout the city. At least, that’s what Peter would say, too lost in his mind to hear anything. Pepper was crying beside him, May was soothing him, and Morgan was now hugging him. The news anchor was back on the screen, still unprocessed by the now-well-known teen.

“Erm, it’s been reported that Tony Stark has walked out of the building freely and disappeared again, but plans on speaking at a press conference about this. We’ll get back to you when we hear more. We do ask that, with this new information, that everyone refrains from attacks aimed at either the big man himself or the kid he’s been mentoring. There are still laws to follow.”

Peter was the one to break the silence that has been created by the TV being shut off. His gaze didn’t leave the blank screen, even now after he had pulled away from his aunt. “He sa-said… _Beck_ said th-that… if I was g-good enough, then Ton-ony would still b-be alive. He-he’s alive. Oh my gosh, he’s alive!” Peter choked on his words, but no more tears came, he had run out. The notifications on his phone were ignored, and Peter pulled himself up to start pacing. He was muttering to himself, something no one else in the apartment could understand. Pepper had finally composed herself; it took her a while but who could blame her? This was the fourth time Tony had been proved not to be dead, and the first thing he felt the need to say was an apology to _her._

“Hey, Pete-” she started, but he froze and held up a finger to pause her. She looked at him, confused.

What he could hear that the rest couldn’t was clinking from the front door, someone picking their lock. What the group _did_ hear was the door swinging open a moment later, and they rose to their feet immediately in panic. They also heard the voice that followed it;

“You know, you need a better security system if the kid’s gonna be in this kind of trouble.” 

Peter simply _bolted_ to the front door, and Tony barely had a second to prepare as the teen launched at him. 

With legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and the teens face buried into his shoulder, Tony took in the mess that Peter was.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Peter spoke, though muffled. “Please be real, please don’t be another illusion.”

Tony ran a hand through the mess of curls the stressed teen created, while the other arm supported him, as Tony spoke, “I don’t know what Quentin did to you, or what he made you see, but I can assure you it’s me.” 

Soon, Morgan was running into the room and hugging his leg. With the arm he used to support Peter, which happened to be the prosthetic, Tony ruffled her hair. “Hey, pumpkin, what are you doing here?” he whispered. Peter took that moment to detach himself, only to rub off and grab Pepper’s hand, dragging her to her husband. He pushed her forward but took a step back to allow them some family time. As the couple kissed, their daughter let out a disgusted squeal that left them all chuckling. By the time Tony addressed the Parkers, May had sidled up next to her nephew. 

“C’mon, you’re family too, get over here.”

“Hah, you’re not allowed to hate Tony anymore,” Peter said, sticking his tongue at his aunt as he walked to the Starks.

“Oh, so _now_ it’s Tony?”

“Shut up, Mr. Stark.” 

“May, control your kid please,” Tony whined as he leaned into Pepper more. 

“No can do,” May responded with a smirk. “Its a good thing you’re back, though, and thank you for putting in a good word for my nephew.”

“There wasn’t anything I said that wasn’t true. But anyway, I’ve got the Press to deal with, and I don’t want any of you being dragged into it at the moment. Pep, I’ll try to be home for dinner. May, make sure the kid doesn’t do anything stupid-”

Peter scoffed.

“-and Pete? Take care, and you might want to tell your friends you’re ok. I heard you got a girl.” Tony winked at Peter and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek. “In space, several months passed without you and _damn,_ I’ve missed you.” 

Tony finally said his goodbyes, claiming he would be fine. May and Peter were invited to the cabin that night, for dinner and to stay in the guest bedroom. There was also a brief mention of getting the Stark Tower back, but that would be a conversation for later. For now, the group left behind was basking in the idea of the billionaire that meant so much to them being alive. 


	3. Parker's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, Precious Parker (not Penis Parker cuz fuck that) has friends

Pepper and Morgan retired to a guest bedroom in the Parkers' apartment, needing some time to themselves. May offered to get them anything to drink or eat but was declined politely. Peter was glad they decided not to leave so soon, even if they separated themselves for a bit; it made sense that they should all leave together when transportation was set to take them back to the cabin. That, and it felt a little bit safer having Pepper Potts-Stark around. 

May left Peter to himself as he decided to catch up with his friends, as long as he didn't leave the house. It was because of that, that Peter found himself with a nest of blankets in his room as he opened to his phone home screen once more. There were many more notifications than Peter was expecting to see, but they came mostly from three chats, the three that he was most active on. The first chat he decided to check was the group with Ned and MJ;

**The Nerds Chat**

_Neddie_

Holy shit is peter ok???

_MJ <3 _

Yeah he texted me he was fine

_Neddie_

I thought mysterio was dead and he could fuck off already

_MJ <3 _

Things are nvr easy ig

_Neddie_

Where is he rn?

_MJ <3 _

U know how he is

Probs freaking out

He wasnt home when I went 

_Neddie_

Holy shit

_MJ <3 _

?

_Neddie_

Check the news

_MJ <3 _

HOLY SHIT

_Neddie_

YEAH H O L Y S H I T

_MJ <3 _

How much u wanna bet petes crying 

_Neddie_

My lunch 

_MJ <3 _

Deal

_Neddie_

Peterrrrr u ok??

_Petey_

HOLY SHIT GUYSSS

_Neddie_

YEAH BRO U GOOD??

_Petey_

Bro u owe mj ur lunch

_MJ <3 _

Hah;; but srsly, u gonna be ok?

_Petey_

Yeah I think so

Tony came to my house

Btw pepper called u smart 

_MJ <3 _

WHAT RLY???

_Neddie_

This is the only way to get mj to fangirl

_MJ <3 _

OK SHUSH U BUT REALLYYYY

_Petey_

Yes really 

She said she’s happy I have u

_MJ <3 _

I can die happy now 

_Petey_

Plz don’t die I still need mental support

_MJ <3 _

Fine just for you

_Neddie_

Awwwww

_Petey_

Oki gotta go cuz apparently other ppl are worried??

_Neddie_

Hah check the class chat

Peter planned to do just that later. For now, he has messages to check from his newest friend. While their meeting wasn’t in the best of situations, they connected and began talking more after a couple days of awkward “hi” texts.

**Harley K.**

_Harley_

Dude 

Dude

Dude

Dude are you ok??

_Harley_

Your lack of response is scary

Don’t be dead or else I’ll kill u

_Harley_

Ur smart so I bet ur alive 

U better be

I understand if ur freaking out tho

I know ud never do that 

So u have me, mj and ned on ur side

As well as pepper frikin potts

_Harley_

Im guessing you’re seeing the news rn too??

Bro u have tony stark on your side

We’ll make sure ur ok

_Harley_

Ok I’m still worried plz be alive 

_Petey_

Yeah I’m alive 

_Harley_

THANK GOD

U scared me 

U okay??

_Petey_

I will be

Thanks for the support 

Tony’s going to talk to press rn 

But he was at my house

And my friends were betting on if I cried 

_Harley_

…

_Petey_

Yes I did but can u blame me??

_Harley_

No

The mess as spiderman??

Geez I can only imagine

I was really happy tony was back too so i wont deny being emotional :/ 

_Petey_

Peppers with me

I’m sure if she just happened to let a private jet fly to Tennessee that it would be ok

_Harley_

BRUH REALLY

_Petey_

Why do ppl keep asking me that??

Do you expect me to lie??

_Harley_

I mean, no

But hell yes I would love that

Not today but like

Yes????

_Petey_

Mkay I’ll talk to u abt it later cuz my class is freaking out rn 

And I gotta see how Flash is taking it

_Harley_

Is flash that asshole that tony said was bullying you

_Petey_

It’s a possibility 

_Harley_

Imma beat his ass

_Petey_

Plz no

Peter smiled at his phone. Sometimes he just happened to forget that he had friends like MJ, Ned, and Harley that cared. He’d have to introduce all three of them when he convinces Pepper to get Harley to visit. It would probably have to wait until things settled down. 

Checking the class chat was a storm, so he decided to skim through it. Quite a lot of it was Flash screaming “WHAT THE FUCK” and doubting it, while MJ and Ned called him an idiot, and Betty said how it made sense while others agreed. Brad, that dumbass, stayed quiet. Peter let himself wonder what Liz might’ve thought if she saw what had been going on. He was over he though, he had MJ, but he was curious nonetheless.

**Class of B.S.**

(The group name had been made by MJ, and nobody bothered to change it)

_Flash_

OK WHAT THE F U C K

_MJ <3 _

Yes you’ve said that

_Neddie_

20 some-odd times 

_Petey_

Hah you have no idea how hard it was to keep Tony from suing 

_Flash_

How the fUck

_Petey_

It took a lot of puppy eyes

_Flash_

That’s not what I meant dumbass

_Petey_

I know 

I just don’t feel like answering to u

_Betty_

So did Tony freaking Stark really mentor you??

_Petey_

I told u I had an internship

I just had a bit more than the internship

Btw I really can kick flash’s ass

_Flash_

fight me

_Petey_

Nah not worth it

Ur ego already took enough of a blow

_Neddie_

HAH HOLY SHIT

_MJ <3 _

I’m vvv proud of u for that peter 

_Petey_

*bows dramatically*

_Flash_

You’re so stupid

_Petey_

So remind me how it’s me Tony chose to work with and not you??

And how I’ve secretly been the superhero you’ve been creepily worshipping???

_Flash_

Shut the fuck up 

_Petey_

Don’t take ur personal problems out on me

Now excuse me cuz I have a life to live

That felt better than it should’ve, Peter admitted to himself. Instead of actually getting up to do something, though, he through his phone to the side and fell back on his bed. It was still a mess from not being made that morning, but he didn't mind. He was just tired due to the array of emotions he'd felt in the past 3 hours. So, closing his eyes, he was able to sleep for a couple of hours, though it passed in a blink. Peter was forced to open his eyes when he felt the weight of a little girl on his chest, as she poked his face.

Morgan giggled as Peter blinked a few times and stared at her through squinted eyes. "Hey munchkin, I'm up, you can get off me." 

Morgan rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. When getting looks of concern from the teen, she only continued giggling. 

“Mommy said to get you because we’re going to dinner. Happy came to pick us up!” She exclaimed, standing up and practically dragging Peter out of his room. Pepper gave him a mock look of sympathy as she followed them out the door, May by her side. Happy stood by the black limo outside, sending a quick smile towards May before opening the door. Once all four were seated, Happy closed their door and slid into the front seat to begin driving. 

“Hey, Pepper?” Peter started.

“So  _ we’re  _ on a first-name basis?” She teased.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if I should’ve called you Ms. Potts or Mrs. Stark, so…”

“Pepper is fine, honey.”

“Besides, it annoys Tony if I don’t call him by his first name to his face, so that makes me what to do it more.”

Pepper chuckled. “Anyway, what was it you were going to say?”

“Oh,” Peter pauses for a second. “Uh, I wanted to fly Harley into New York once things settled down if that was ok? If you say no, I want you to know that Happy doesn’t hate me anymore so I might be able to convince him-”

“I was going to say yes,” Pepper interrupted the rambling teen. “He disappeared in the snap and Tony didn’t spend nearly enough time with him as he’d wished, and then after the snap was reversed…”

Peter and May nodded in understanding.  _ Of course  _ Peter understood, he did better than anyone, with the exception of the Avengers.

“But yes, I think it’s a wonderful idea. Tony’s been a bit preoccupied with you, but I understand that. He thinks of you as his own kid, but he’ll never say it.” Pepper lowered her voice and leaned towards Peter while Morgan was distracted with a StarkPhone before continuing. “The first thing he said when he got back to earth was that he lost you, and it was upon finding a picture he kept of you that made him agree to time travel. Not to mention, he said the reason he was able to get out of whatever place he was kept was that he had to fix things with you. Don’t underestimate how much he cares about you.” 

When she sat back, Peter stared at her with wide eyes. “Do you guys just enjoy seeing me cry, or?” He squeaked, though he was absolutely beaming at the thought. 

“No, kiddo, we don’t, but you deserved to know.”    
“I’m surprised he hasn’t straight up asked me to adopt you yet,” May joked to Peter, who flushed crimson.

“He may joke about how attractive you are, but he’s afraid of you,” Pepper intervened with a smirk.

“Of course he is,” May retorted proudly. 

Playful banter was passed back and forth between the two women after that, while Peter played with Morgan, telling her stories of the stupid stuff her father had done in his lab years prior. They were cheery, and it was just the thing all of them needed after the past few weeks. 

**_Peace._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Fluff??  
> I don't plan on ruining it for a long while because the Marvel fandom needs happiness. 
> 
> Please leave comments, I love replying to them :D


	4. Stark's Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE TOLD ME I WAS BEING STUPID CUZ I DIDN'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN NIECE AND NEPHEW???  
> GUYS PLEASE LEARN TO CALL ME OUT FOR BEING AN IDIOT  
> (I'll go back and edit other chapters at some point)
> 
> It's hard to avoid writing emotional shit when you're an emotional person, y'know?

“Holy shit, he can cook?” 

Tony glared at the teen who had been addressing his wife. Said wife/traitor, chuckled.

“Yeah, it continues to surprise me too sometimes.” 

“Rude,” Tony huffed. “Keep talking like that and I’ll let you starve.”

“Sure you would, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, earning another glare.

“I’ll take away your suit again.”   
“I have your glasses.”

“You’re forgetting the world isn’t so fond on you right now.”    
“And you’re forgetting I have genius friends by my side.”    
Pepper muttered something that sounded like “ugh, men” to May, before raising her voice. “Boys, knock it off. You two may be children mentally, but we’ve got an actual child to feed and things to discuss.”

The males grumbled before they burst out laughing. The ladies rolled their eyes at the pair and set the table while Pepper grilled the latter on the situation with Happy. The dinner of Macaroni & Beef casserole was served minutes later. And yes, Peter  _ did _ have to admit that Tony could cook well, even if his patchwork apron looked ridiculous on him and he had almost set it on fire twice.

“How did the press conference go?” Pepper eventually asked.

Her husband sighed. “I made it out alive, so that’s a plus,” he started, getting glares for his answer. “Uh, sorry, too soon. They’re beginning to believe me, and I have people looking into my old videos of Beck, as well as what he’d been up to the years prior. I’ll be needing EDITH back-”   
“Really, though? With the name?” Peter interrupted. 

“Yes really, you know how I am. I believe I can get the footage through the EDITH, or at least parts of the audio. Whoever made and submitted the video could’ve coded EDITH a bit differently, or had part of her memory deleted. Or perhaps both? I’ll see what I can do.” 

There was the unspoken question hanging in the air as to why Peter had given the glasses away, but it was pretty clear that wasn’t a discussion to happen in front of the kid or something Peter was ok with his aunt hearing. The teen and his mentor’s eyes met, and there was a silent agreement to continue talking elsewhere.

Tony did what he thought was best and changed the subject. “So, tell me about this girl you’re seeing.”

Peter spluttered out a response about her name being MJ, while Morgan squealed at the mention of the girl. “She’s so pretty!” She exclaimed.

Peter covered his face with his hands, abandoning his second plate of the casserole. The women kept talking, though, having all met this special girl. 

“MJ is a bright young girl and a talented artist from what I’ve heard from Pete,” May piped up. “She’s got good taste, looking up to women like Pepper.”

“She seems like a girl who can get what she wants and can prove a point. She’s quite charming when she wants to be. Peter has told me she can be scary sometimes,” Pepper added.

Peter groaned. “You guys are the worst.”

“Are we now?” His aunt challenged. 

A reluctant “no” was heard, but the teen flipped them off anyway. He was sent into a tangent of apologies when being reminded there was a little kid there.

When dinner was finished, May and Peter had offered to do the dishes, but the couple had refused, as they were guests. Peter figured it was because they missed that domestic bliss together, so he didn’t argue. Morgan decided to be helpful, and drag the “Parker Pair” to their shared room, two beds pre-made. May had been smart enough to pack a bag with clothes and bathroom products. ‘Good night’s were shared shortly after because it had been a long day.

While Peter fell asleep surprisingly easy, he was woken up a couple of hours later to the sound of footsteps around the house. He guessed he could hear it from downstairs, but was curious enough to check. To no one’s surprise, it was Tony that had been awake. He wasn’t working on anything or doing any research, so that was new. Instead, he was sitting on the couch, looking at pictures Morgan had drawn. The teen took a seat next to him, noticing the array of characters in each drawing. Pointing to each messily drawn figure, Tony told the story behind it.

“Rhodey,” he started, laying a finger on the figure with brown skin, a simple t-shirt and jeans, and big grey boots that were probably supposed to represent the tech keeping him standing. “He visited as soon as he was allowed to after Pepper gave birth. I watched him practically melt after she began talking and called him Uncle Rhodey.”

The next two he pointed to were holding hands, and it was clearly him and Pepper. Peter wanted to laugh at the attempted facial hair but smiled fondly instead. “I had never wanted kids for a long time, and Pepper had been smart to never bring up the topic. However, I guess my mind was changed after I was showed what a gift kids could be. Y’know, when you have to deal with a sassy tween and fanboy teen, it still doesn’t prepare you for having such a beautiful daughter to call your own.” Tony was practically shining, even in the moon-lit room.

“That’s Harley Keener, the sassy tween I mentioned,” Tony started, oblivious to the fact that Peter knew the now-teenager boy. The drawing showed him to have what was an attempt at curly blond hair, blue eyes, and a wide smile. “He helped me back when my house was blown up. I helped him out with tech after that, and he would sass back at me every time he got the chance. We stayed in contact for years, but when I arrived back on earth after Titan, he was gone like the other half of the earth. I told Morgan funny stories about him since I knew him as he was going through puberty. I made empty promises to her saying I’d introduce her to both you and Harley, though I never thought we’d be able to bring you back.”   
Tony traced his finger over to the figure representing Peter. “Morgan found the album FRIDAY kept from the pictures you asked Karen to save. She kept asking for a suit like yours of her own. I said no, obviously.”

Peter’s gaze was glued to the paper, but he knew Tony’s eyes were on him.    
“Ask,” the teen said simply, knowing he has a lot to answer for, for the past week. 

“Why?” Tony started. “Why did you give the glasses away in the first place? I gave them to  _ you _ didn’t I?”

Peter flinched. He knew his reasons, but having to admit them were… difficult. “I thought... I figured you would’ve trusted my judgment of people more than my own decision making as a hero. You knew how much I messed up, even took my suit away for it, so I didn’t believe you’d ever want me to take over. Turns out you can’t trust my judgment either. I’d let you down so many times before. I mean, you  _ died _ and I- I couldn’t do anything, so why would you have trusted  _ me _ ?”

“Because I wasn’t lying when I said you were the smartest and kindest kid I knew. I knew that if you messed up, which you were likely to, because we all do, that you would do  _ everything _ to make it better. Besides, who’s to say I actually died?” Tony countered.

“But, you said on the vi-”   
“And  _ other  _ people have said I’m a pathological liar.”

“Mr. Stark-”   
“It’s Tony, kid-”

“I heard your heartbeat stop.” Silence passed as Tony stared at the teen, who leaned into him. “I can hear your heartbeat now, though. It’s just that my mind has been messed with too much in this past week for me to know what to trust as facts.”

“I’m back  _ for you _ , Pete. You can trust me on that,” Tony took a while to answer, but Peter had already dozed off.

As peaceful as Peter looked in his spot on the couch, curled into his mentor, Tony thought it would be best if he carried him up to his own room. So, twisting his body, Tony was able to hook an arm under the sleeping figure’s legs and use the other arm to pull him close. With a low grunt, Tony stood with the teen is his arms, fast asleep. 

The door was closed, so he had to kick it a few times lightly in an attempt to knock. Despite the early hours of the morning, May opened the door groggily. “I’ve come to return your kid,” Tony joked. 

“He’s your kid too,” May grumbled with a tired smile. When Tony stared at her, mouth agape, she opened the door wider. “Put him to bed, we’ll talk about this when it’s not the ungodly hours of the morning. Then, go to sleep yourself. You’re setting a bad example for your children.” 

Tony did just that, and… it was nice. He found himself comfortable in his own bed, with an arm around his wife, simply content until he slipped into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else not happy about the whole thing with Jane being Thor in the next Thor movie? Idk, I don't really like Jane as a character. Valkyrie has been confirmed as an LGBTQ+ character so that's goodddddddddd


	5. Rogers’ idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wasn't informed that Steve even looks like an old man until now.  
> Steve wasn't informed that Tony was alive, so that makes things even...ish. It works out well for what he's been thinking, though.
> 
> Time to add more characters to the Character List :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *minorly edited*

Peter rolled out of bed the next morning when the sun shone through the windows onto his face. And when I say rolled out of bed, I mean literally. The thud could be heard from downstairs, followed by a groan and a tired shout of “I’m ok”. A matter of minutes later, Peter was walking down the stairs in a clean pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. 

Pepper was typing furiously on her laptop, while Tony made French toast and occasionally read over his wife’s shoulder, making comments on things to add. May was telling a story to a giggling Morgan on the couch. 

Peter was about to join them, only for a Selena Gomez song to begin playing from upstairs. The teen blushed, mumbling, “I’ll be right back,” as he rushed to answer his phone. Upon seeing the caller ID, he answered immediately. 

“Hey, White Wolf.”  
Bucky groaned. “When are ya gonna stop with that?”   
“When Shuri and I are no longer friends,” Peter countered in an amused tone. 

“How’d you two even meet?!” 

“While Doctor Strange was organizing everything after the reversal snap. I was kinda the one to get her to force you into having a phone so that I could annoy you more. Anyway, what’s up?” 

“You ok, kid?”

“I will be when people stop calling me ‘kid’,” the teen whined. “Why? Oh. Right, that happened. I’m under house arrest at the Stark cabin.”

“So it’s true?” 

“That Tony’s back? Yeah. How’s Ca- Steve doing?”

“When did you finally decided to listen and call us by our first names? Anyway, Steve’s fine, when he’s not trying to hit me or Dumbass with his cane. We’ve been keeping him away from the news, so he doesn’t decide to do something stupid in his old age. He… he doesn’t know about Stark yet,” Bucky explained, ignoring the slip-up. “But, uh, we might need Stark to come over. Steve’s been talking about something… a plan to get Romanoff back. Sam and I are busy with S.H.I.E.L.D., and neither of us trusts each other enough for that.”

“That’s a lie,” Peter intervened. 

“Shut up, kid, let us hate each other.” 

“Whatever you say, White Wolf.” Peter chuckled as he spoke, only burst out laughing fully when he heard an annoyed growl from the other side of the phone. “Point proven.” 

He made his way back down the stairs as Bucky explained he’d send the address of their safe house, and to get back to him ASAP with what Tony’s response was. 

“Yeah yeah, bye old man, thanks, I’ll get in touch soon.”

“I’m not old!”  
“Yes, you are.”

“Hey-”

“Bye!” Peter said before hanging up quickly. 

Tony was giving him a weird look. “Who was that?” 

“Bucky,” Peter said shortly. Then, he paused. “Wait, you don’t know about Steve.”

The billionaire perked up at that. “What? Is he ok? Did he get his dumbass killed? If so, I’m going to murder him-” 

Pepper pipped up this time, saying, “Steve was the one to return all the stones. He stayed back in his own time.” 

“Ah, Peggy,” Tony nodded, “I can understand his choices.” A fond look took over his facial features as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re doing great, keep it up, honey.” 

“What exactly _are_ you doing?” May asked, directed at Pepper.

“Fighting for our ownership of the Stark Tower back. Though, I guess it was pretty much the Avengers Tower.”

“Who’s left in the Avengers, anyway?” Tony asked as he loaded the rest of the made French toast on a plate to bring to the table. “Like, I would’ve guessed Barton retired _again_ , Steve’s too old… though that’s never stopped him, and I was supposedly dead. Bruce seems happy doing his own thing, I’m guessing Thor is off-world, and Nat…” Tony’s breath hitched.

“Steve might have an idea on how to get her back. At least, that’s what Bucky was saying. He doesn’t know you’re alive, he isn’t allowed to watch the news, so don’t give him a heart attack, ok? Assuming you agree to go…”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll do my best not to kill him. Doubt I would, though, he’s still a super-soldier. How do we plan on getting there? You realize the public probably would want to corner anyone in this room right now.”

“Oh, uh… I dunno, Mister Strange maybe?”

As Tony was about to say how unlikely it is that they’d be able to get in touch with him, sparks materialized within seconds, and a portal opened.

“It’s _Doctor_ Strange, Peter,” the sorcerer, adorned with his robes and cloak, said with a huff as the other adults gaped. 

“Works every time,” the teen said, adorned with an innocent smile.

May let out an impressed whistle. “Pete, you have no idea the number of people you have wrapped around your finger.” 

“Hm?” 

“Anyway, Stephen, wha-what?” Tony interrupted the other conversation, though he wholeheartedly agreed with May. “Wait, you knew I’d be back, didn’t you?” 

“It was one of the many possibilities, yes, but if I said anything…” 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t happen, I got it. You up for helping us get around? Don’t you have wizarding duties or whatever, Harry Potter?” 

Peter snickered at his mentor’s words but was shut up from Stephen’s glare.

"Boys, breakfast first. Stephen, you're welcome to stay and eat too, if you'd like," Pepper said. Throughout the meal, the group talked domestically, where Tony brought up the idea of a group BBQ, while the cloak was floating around the ceiling and amusing Morgan. This type of domestic bliss was something Tony missed with his family, something the Parkers hadn't had since Ben had died, and something Stephen hadn't had since his childhood. It was nice that everyone loosened up a bit. Somewhere, in the back of Tony's mind, was the constant reminder that maybe Natasha would be able to join them as well if he can figure out Steve's plan and execute it.

Pepper must have noticed it because when everyone had finished eating, she dismissed the boys. "You be on your way and if May's up for it, I'll have her help me with the dishes."

"Of course I'll help," May responded cheerfully. It seemed that she and Pepper had bonded well since properly meeting.

"Alright, see you in a bit, Pep. Care to take us through, wizard?" 

Instead of words for an answer, more sparks converted into a portal, opening into an empty family room. Peter opted to text Bucky that they’d be entering through a portal before just showing up.

_Bucky_

I should probably tell Steve that we’ve got company

_Petey_

Probably

Through the portal, a distant calling of “Stevie” could be heard. Peter was the first to step through, Tony following closely behind. As soon as Peter was on the other side, he began coughing violently. When asked what was wrong and if he was ok, Peter recovered immediately and said with a sly smile, “I’m ok, just choked on the amount of sexual tension in this house.” 

Tony snorted, and a scratchy voice from down the hall responded, “You should try living with them, it’s so much worse.” 

Steve rolled up in a wheelchair seconds later, greeted by the sight of Peter laughing, and an amused Tony. 

“Tony?” said the old man tentatively. Bucky had walked in as the scene had played out, first hissing “you are the worst” to the teen, before turning to Steve. 

“Yep, he’s alive. T’was on the news.”  
“I would know these things if you actually let me near the news!”   
“Yeah, never gonna happen, old man. You’d do something stupid,” Sam said, half-joking as he entered the room. “Hey Tony, glad you’re back.” 

“And who’s this?” Steve asked, motioning towards the teen, who was now taking in the surroundings of the ‘safe house’, which looked more like a cozy secluded house than anything. 

Peter opened his mouth, before closing it again. Sticking his hand out to the old man, he simply said “Queens, nice to meet you properly. The real name’s Peter.” 

“My gosh, I dropped an aerobridge on a kid...” Steve carefully took Peter’s hand in his own, eyes wide as he recalled their civil war from all those years ago for him.

“Yeah, well… Bucky tried to punch me, Sam threw me out the window with redwing and Scott tossed me to the ground as well. Not to mention everything that’s happened in the last _week-_ ”

“Ok, kid, that’s enough. You’re gonna send the poor old man into cardiac arrest,” Tony cut him off, flinching as he remembered at the way he’d seen the teen so beat up and still trying to fight. “But, uh, Steve. I’ve been told you got a plan for something?” 

Steve smiled sadly. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for decades. I believe we can get Nat back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 1.7K hits and almost *edit: over* 100 Kudos, it means so much to me that anything I wrote got this much recognition and love!
> 
> You guys are the best, and I hope you continue to like what I plan for this :)


	6. Romanoff's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end notes... there's a kinda personal topic about what's been going on.  
> Also, there are questions I have fic-wise.  
> If you're interested either way, please read.

“Then, Red Skull took the stone and I woke up in a pool… somewhere… The last words I heard him say was ‘a soul for a soul is the rules. Another soul has come to receive your reward’ but I had no idea where I was, or what he meant” Steve had to pause to take some deep breaths. “I believe that Natasha might’ve been brought back up on Vormir’s mountain… so if we were to travel back to directly after Clint and Natasha was there, and then after I was there, then maybe she could be found there. And by the whole ‘another soul’ thing-”

“-then that might’ve meant that in the future, you sent one of us, huh?” Tony finished for him. “And when your ‘roomies’ refused?” 

“Then I was worried someone else came for her and would end up using her again.” 

Tony nodded grimly. “So we can get 3 of the Pym particles canisters, for one going in, and two going out, right?” 

“Uh, Mr. Stark?”

The said man sighed but didn’t bother correcting Peter. “Yeah?”   
“Will you be going back just… as is? Like, with no protection? Because maybe somebody else  _ was _ there and-”

“Pete, I may be stupid but I’m not  _ that _ stupid.” The rest of the adults in the room gave him a look that clearly said ‘you are’. Tony sighed. “We have a suit specifically for the time travel, and I’ll take the arc reactor with me. Happy?” 

Peter nodded.

“Hey, where’s Strange?” Bucky piped up, having seen the way the trio- now, seemingly duo- had come in. While everyone looked around, Peter pointed beside him. Before anyone could ask what he meant, crystals seemed to retract from the area next to the teen and the Doctor was revealed. 

“How the f-” Sam started.

“Watch your language,” Tony interrupted, a teasing smile adorned his face.

“I may be old but I will personally whip your ass,” Steve deadpanned.

As soon as the man-babies were done messing around, Stephen assisted in preparing for the travel. Soon enough, Tony was set up in the middle-of-nowhere platform that Steve had used weeks prior. Well, weeks for most of the group there. There was a small pouch holding 2 Pym particles, the other one in the suit. Peter was in control of the makeshift computer booth where the Hulk had occupied last time as well; He was, to the surprise of all but Tony, the most technologically adept there. 

“Right, Mr. Stark, if things go sideways I want you to get out of there as soon as possible because I am  _ done _ with people dying, thanks,” Peter said in all seriousness, flipping switches and hitting buttons in the correct order. “You ready?”

“When did you become such a parent?” Tony grumbled but gave the thumbs up anyway as the helmet covered his face. Despite the teasing, he understood Peter’s reasoning for his request. Sometimes he still managed to forget that he was dead for a bit.

“Ok, going quantum in five, four, three, two, one.”

As he disappeared, both Bucky and Sam flinched; they were mentally brought back to the day where Steve hadn’t returned as he’d left. Said old man, sitting between them in his wheelchair, pretended not to notice.

Peter took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a second; hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. Opening his eyes, he exhaled.  _ Pressing that button, followed by that one, flip that… _ “Returning in five, four, three, two, one-”

~~

Vormir was darker than Tony expected it to be… Though, he really didn’t know what to expect. Steve had told him there’d be a red face guy, and surely enough…

“Anthony Stark, son of-”

“Yeah yeah, I know who my parents were. I’m not here for your stupid stone, I’m here for the aftermath.”

Red Skull nodded, and Tony walked away, easy as that. He was surprised by it. Natasha and Clint arrived soon after, and Tony could only hear bits and pieces of their argument. Risking a glance, Tony stuck his head out in time to see both his teammates go over the side. His breath caught in his throat, a feeling of dread welling up inside him. He knew Clint made out alive, and Natasha would (probably) be saved, but the  _ thought  _ crossing his mind was enough to make him dizzy as he pulled back behind his cluster of rocks. The Red Skull’s voice echoed out, “Your price has been paid.” 

Then, nothing. Nothing until a younger-looking Star-spangled Steve materialized and made his way to the red guy. He didn’t waste time before demanding that Red Skull take the Stone. Then, as current-timeline-Steve had recalled, Tony heard, “A soul for a soul is the rules. Another soul has come to receive your reward,” signaling him in as a flash of bright light marked that Steve was gone. 

Tony revealed himself again. “So, Natasha Romanoff? She’ll return in exchange for the stone?”

Instead of a response, he saw a certain redhead stumble from around the corner. She looked confused so Tony approached her slowly. When she called out his name, looking for confirmation that it was him, he simply reached out and grappled her shoulders, searching her face to make sure it was indeed her. When coming to the conclusion that it was real, he pulled her into a hug.

“I died, didn’t I?” She asked quietly. Tony nodded grimly after he pulled away, biting back the response of ‘you weren’t the only one’.

He was still gripping on to her, fearing she would fall away again if he wasn’t there. He couldn’t imagine was Clint had felt… 

“Tony?”

“Hm?”

“What happened to your arm?” Natasha took into notice alien tech that was built into his shoulder, scars running up his neck where the metal met skin. He’d honestly forgotten about it, and no one had mentioned it beforehand (hah get it), though they were all there to know why.

“It’s a long story, Nat.” 

“I’ve got time. At least, I believe I do. Hold on, what are you doing here? How’d I get back? Where’s Clint?! Please don’t tell me he did something stupid to get me back…”

“No he’s alive, he’s fine, he’s retired… again. Nat, we  _ won _ .”

“We did?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, now let’s sit down because dying can be draining. I got extra Pym Particles for you to get back because… well, we didn’t know what happened to you.” 

Tony went on to explain how everyone else had returned, and how Hulk made the first snap. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke of how his friend was able to take that step. He was beaming as he explained that everything worked on the first try and that Bruce was handling his injury well. Then his expression went dark as he explained the attack on the compound, how everything came crashing down around them. 

Tony explained the way Thanos simply sat waiting for them, and how quickly things went south. He told how the portals opened and how he could see his wife and son (“Son?” “Oh, uh, son-figure. You’ll meet him, he’s the genius that’s working our makeshift time machine.” “So he’s the one you lost in space…”) again. He described the chaos around him, leaving out the part of his teary-eyed hug with the teen. He went on to say how he took up the gauntlet and gave a brief description of the searing pain that traveled through his veins, how he snapped and how everything came to a standstill. He quickly explained how the Skrulls saved him, and how he was taken to space, only to return for the sake of Peter and seeing his family again. He also gave a brief warning to the ‘old man Rogers’.

Natasha had never listened so intently, or in such awe, to anything this man had ever said. 

“Wow, Tony, I-”

“You’re alive now, that’s all I came here for. So…” Tony stood, holding out a hand to the redhead. “You ready to go home?” 

Natasha smiled.  _ Home _ . Yes, she wanted that very much. She took his hand and he pulled her up. The Pym Particles were inserted into the suits, and they fell through time with the simple adjustments, helmets constructing over their heads, and a press of the button.

~~

“Returning in five, four, three, two, one-”

Peter just about collapsed out of relief when Tony appeared, the Black Widow in hand. He was hidden now behind his minor tech set, back and head against a tree as he steadied his breathing.

He did, however, hear the only female voice there speak. “Now, boys, you really are a mess without me, huh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The... personal note;  
> I've been struggling mentally with the fact I will have to face my past soon... I'm trying to get over it, though.  
> But... There's a chance I have a disease. It's early in the morning (almost 4am), I never got to sleep, and I'm in pain. We're gonna see if we can get an appointment later today, and I'll check back in if I'll be ok. 
> 
> Uh, about writing cuz I don't want to get all serious for long;  
> I got the idea of a Stark family trip to Disney? Yeah, I went there and wanted to see it happen, so tell me if you'd like me to write that eventually  
> Also, I might start a Twitter Fic for the Avengers?? (me and my fav gays ships need more content)


	7. Barton's Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy Clint and Natasha are back together again and can be the dynamic duo they were born to be

As soon as Natasha was off of the panel, Sam had enveloped her in a hug. “I was gone five years, and you went off and did something stupid,” the man chuckled under his breath. “I’m glad to have you back.”

Steve was next to give her a hug because, “I can stand on my own, thank you very much, I am a grown adult.” Natasha laughed and made a comment about him growing too old. Bucky, who didn’t know the woman too well, nodded politely to welcomed her back and dragged Steve’s ass back into his wheelchair. 

Stephen nodded in greeting as well, voting against a handshake for  _ obvious reasons _ . With a simple introduction and an “it’s nice to meet you”, she was able to recall him from Tony’s retelling that this was the man who brought everyone through portals in the final battle. 

Lastly, Natasha turned to Tony, opening her mouth to ask-

He just pointed to the makeshift complete space, and she made her way to it. Cautiously, she peered over the cases to see a teenage boy staring at her with wide eyes. 

“Hey, you must be Peter.” 

The said boy scrambled to his feet, his hands fidgeting. “Ah- um, yeah, Parker. I mean Peter. Peter Parker. I just- sorry, you’re just really awesome.” 

Natasha smiled, she just couldn’t stop herself. “I heard you helped to bring me back, so thanks for that.” 

“Well, it was Mr. Rogers’ idea, and Mr. Stark was the one who actually went back, and really all I did was help program the year to go back to, and get the podium-thingy working, which was all easy, really, so you really shouldn’t have to thank me-”

“Peter.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Calm down,” she chuckled. “And please don’t call me ‘ma’am’ or anything formal like that.”

“Ok, uh, Ms. Romanoff?”’ 

“Natasha is fine.”

The rest of the men simply watched the interaction. Peter certainly was  _ something _ .

“Ok, Natasha then. So uh, I’m Spider-Man, and you’re  _ the  _ Black Widow, so would that make us Arachnid family?” 

Natasha looked at the awkward teen, wondering how anyone could hurt him. Softly ( _ going soft already, huh? _ the woman thought to herself) she spoke, “I guess so,” and with a light tap to each of the boy’s shoulders, she continued, “then I guess I dub thee my arachnid family.”

Peter squeaked shyly but was beaming. Before he could start rambling for fanboy nonsense, Tony had approached and put an arm around the teen’s shoulders to steer him out of his corner.

“Great going, Nat, you broke the kid,” he teased. ‘My kid’ could be read between the lines of his words. “Now, c’mon, if we ask nicely then maybe the wizard will take us to see Clint.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes at the nickname but wordlessly opened a portal anyway. Steve made a big deal about either walking himself or being pushed, and Peter took up the job of pushing him. (“You live with two assholes, were either of them going to actually do it?” Peter had asked in a whisper, one that only humans with super hearing would be able to register. This ended with Steve chuckling, Bucky yelling “hey!” at him, and Sam looking utterly confused, along with everyone else.) In the end, Bucky and Sam excused themselves, saying they’d feel like they’re intruding.

That left Natasha and Tony, who were supposedly dead, an elderly Steve being pushed by a teenager that fought with and against everyone years ago, and Dr. Strange, who was basically their  chauffeur, who was thanked profusely by Tony for helping. What an odd bunch, huh? 

With a touch of his ‘magic’, Stephen changed into normal clothing and sent the cloak back to the sanctum, figuring it would be better in this kind of environment. 

Natasha was the one to knock on the door, for it to be opened seconds later by a boy who looked to be in his teen years. His eyes light up and he threw himself at the woman with a yelp of “Auntie Nat!” Laura, concerned for her son’s wellbeing since Natasha had died, walked to the door to see what happened. She was surprised to see that her friend, now with blonde tips of hair, actually stood at the door. Not only that, but Tony Stark was beside Natasha, the retired Captain America sat in a wheelchair behind her with a boy she recognized as Peter Parker from the news, and a tall man that stood awkwardly to the side she’d never seen. 

“I- Natasha, wh- I’m sorry, come in, you guys should have a seat so we can discuss what’s going on.” Laura moved out of the doorway, Cooper letting go of the woman only to drag her in by her hand. Lila was the next to hug Natasha. 

Then men (and boy) file in to sit on the couches, except for Steve who stayed in his own chair. 

Stephen introduced himself again and accepted Laura’s offer of some tea. Tony, Stephen, and Peter sat on a couch together, while Laura took a recliner chair across from them and Natasha was sitting on the floor, talking quietly to the little Nate sitting cross-legged in front of her while Lila and Cooper sat on either side of her. 

Laura took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. Looking to Tony, she said, “Explain.” 

Tony decided to keep it simple. “I was in space, I heard about Peter getting framed for something he didn’t do and figured that I was wrong in thinking the world may be better off without me and I came to help. Apparently, when Steve returned the soul stone to its time, the rule of ‘a soul for a soul’ still applied so Natasha was to be returned as well. Steve woke up away from the mountain he did the trade on and traveled to a time where he could rest with his wife. I was able to go back in time and get Natasha from Vormir and we returned, safe and sound.” 

Laura nodded once and looked to Natasha who met her eye. It was the redhead who spoke next. “How is Clint?” 

The brunette woman took a moment to respond as if she was thinking about how to put her thoughts into words. “He’s… ok. He said he missed you and he hoped you knew that everything turned out ok. He also said how he never got to apologize properly to Tony for what happened in Germany,” She briefly glanced to the man she mentioned. “He’s had Wanda come over a few times and treats her like a little sister. Clint lied about being done with renovations, so he’s upstairs working now. I believe he’s doing it to have some time to himself as well as if we wouldn’t understand that he needed space. He’s seen the news about Peter and Tony,” Laura nodded in the direction of the two, “but I never figured you’d visit here. Any of you.” 

“I forgave him a long time ago,” Tony said quietly. “I forgave everyone for all of that.” 

“You should tell him that,” Natasha spoke up. “But, I’d like to speak with him first if that’s ok?” 

Laura agreed and convinced the kids to let go of their aunt for a bit. She left them alone to talk and went downstairs to properly meet her guests since this wasn’t a visit out of importance, but convenience and a simple trip. 

Natasha knocked on the door. Clint swore, having accidentally hit his finger with the hammer at being startled. He expected to see Laura as he turned to greet the guest, but only stared with wide eyes. 

“Hey, stranger,” Natasha greeted with a grin and she walked further into the room. “Tony sends his regards, he’s downstairs too. Guess you can’t keep us dead, hu-” 

Clint was off the ground and hugging her tightly. 

“It should’ve been me, anyway,” he said quietly. 

“It wasn’t, though. I told you, you had a family to get back to.”

“Yeah, but-”

“We won, and I’m back,” Natasha stated strongly. “I’m proud of you for coming back home safe.”

“It’s what you would have wanted…” Clint drifted off. “I thought I’d lost you forever. Laura was so understanding about everything, and it was unfair because I was a monster without her, she shouldn’t deserve to be so forgiving.” 

“You were with me,” she retorted. “And now you have her, and the kids are glad you’re back. Speaking of which, Nathaniel is growing up to be just as good looking as his aunt, doncha think?”

Clint pulled away from her embrace to punch her lightly. “You’re an ass, you know that? Damn, I’ve missed you.” A beat of silence. “Wait, Tony’s here too?” 

“Tony, Steve, that spider-kid, and the wizard that opened all the portals with everyone, so I’m told.”

The archer let out a low whistle. “Life’s crazy, huh?”

“You bet your ass, it is. C’mon, let’s go make old man jokes at Steve before I had to go. I have to check in with Bruce, too, y’know.” 

Clint rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “I really did miss you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you love me. Enough with the sappy feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to keep an update schedule of Saturday and Wednesday. If I don't get to it on either day, then feel free to comment and remind me! I'll let you guys know in the comments if there'll be any delays :)


	8. Not an Update.... Kinda

Hello! 

Some of you may have realized, some of you may not have, but this is a series now! While I don't plan to do a sequel, I have a special fic that I started, which basically holds the 'Deleted Scenes' of this one. In it, once I start publishing more chapters, you may find reunions that weren't written into chapters because of various reasons; would make it too lengthy, maybe I didn't like the idea at the time, maybe I just thought about it _now_ and wanted it to be read, or maybe I just forgot about it at the time. 

What else I might include are; chapters from the point of view of a group that wasn't present. For example, in the last chapter, we didn't hear anything about what was going on in the cabin, so maybe that could be something I would write. I'll also be taking suggestions from comments about what you believe I missed and you wanted to read. Or, if there's a character you want to hear more from, I'll do a chapter revolving around them (if I don't already have one planned for here) 

So! The first chapter of that is uploaded and will count for my Saturday update because I'm not feeling well enough to write another one for here. 

The first chapter is when Happy and Tony see each other first, so if you are interested, go check it out!!

If you are reading this on August 10th, then Happy Birthday to the MCU's Peter Parker!! He's a precious bean who deserves nothing but the best <3

Have a great day/night/morning/evening/afternoon, lovelies! 

Also, thank you so much _again_ for the amount of recognition and love this is getting, it really means a lot to me 


	9. Parker's Return to the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has now met two former Avengers in a day :)   
> And he's an idiot for forgetting his phone at his temporary home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, sorry for disappearing. Setting a schedule was a bad idea because I would've never stuck with it anyway.

Natasha was invited to stay at the Barton household since the compound had blown up and they had a free room. She had gladly accepted and promised to come back after the events of the day. Laura had also invited Stephen over for tea any time, which surprised the sorcerer but he said he’d keep it in mind. 

Peter was saying goodbye to Cooper, who had been asking him a lot of questions about being Spider-Man. It somewhat unsettled to the vigilante that everyone was now aware of who he was, but most of the questions revolved around the science of it so he had happily answered. Tony was about to ask Stephen if they should get a move on when his phone began to ring. Fortunately, it was just Pepper. 

“Hey Pep, yeah, things are fine.” A moment of silence passed. “Really? Oscorp backed down just like that? Man, I swear women will take over the world…”

Their conversation continued, but Natasha turned to Peter with a look of confusion. “Not that I disagree with that statement, but what’s that about? Please tell me Tony’s not already coming up with new problems.”

The teen chuckled. “No, Mr. Stark is working on getting the Stark tower back. It went to Oscorp after he moved out, but I guess Pepper scared them out and is probably giving them an incredible amount of money. I’m guessing he wants the building back for the space and opportunities. Knowing him, he’ll end up making some sort of green room for his alpaca that he apparently has. Did you know he has an alpaca? Because I sure didn’t. FRIDAY will have to be reinstalled into everything, and protection would have to be reinforced but, I dunno, I’d always wanted to see the tower as a kid.” 

Natasha watched fondly as the teen rambled, nodding along with what he said. “With how close you are to Tony, and how well you know him, why do you still call him ‘Mr. Stark’? I don’t suppose you’ve accidentally called him dad yet, have you?” 

Peter blushed as the former assassin ruffled his hair. “I mean, it used to just be a formality. Then, I did it to annoy him ‘cause he hates it. And, uh, not to his face, no.”

“Hey, trouble makers, the boss wants me home, and I’m supposed to be watching after Pete, so… Nat, say hi to Brucie-Bear for me, would ya?” Natasha huffed at Tony’s nicknaming antics but nodded. “Strange, is that-”

“It’s fine,” the sorcerer interrupted. “I’ll let you finish your goodbyes.”

“I’m sure you and Tony will be hearing from me soon, ребенок паук,” Natasha addressed Peter, who nodded but looked confused at the Russian. 

“She called you ‘baby spider’,” Clint snickered as he entered the room, and the teen went crimson. “Nice to meet you, kid. Really glad to have you back, Stark, even if you’re a little shit.”   
Tony rolled his eyes, but he knew what he himself was like. “Good to see you too, Clint. I’m glad you got the family experience, even if you lied about it for years. Don’t be a stranger,” with that and a wave, Tony turned to the portal that Stephen had opened to his cabin. Peter was at his heel, still waving. 

“Thanks, wizard.” 

“Good luck with the company, Tony.” 

And with that, the pair were gone. 

~•~

“Hey, Pep.” Tony kissed his wife’s forehead. “You did great.”   
“May helped.”

The man shook his head. “You two are scary separately, but together? Damn.” 

“What if Natasha joined them?” Peter shuddered as he pulled away from his aunt’s hug. Pepper gave a sad smile at the thought, but her husband snorted. 

“If she lives through Brucie’s bone-crushing hug, I’m sure she’ll be happy to join whatever cult the ladies are making.”

That caught Pepper’s attention, as she remembered what the teen had briefly brought up before their departure. “She’s… everything went well?” 

“She’s very nice,” Peter noted, which was enough of an answer. 

“Well, I’m very glad,” May piped up for the first time. “Now, Pete, your phone has been going off like crazy. We’ve heard 3 different ringtones just in the past hour. I mean, seriously, how do you remember who is which? Go answer your friends, and the adults will talk.” 

Peter stuck his tongue out at his aunt but went to bound up the stairs anyway to get his phone that he apparently left charging again.

“Please try to be quiet, Morgan’s taking a nap,” Pepper called.

“And don’t go telling a lot of people about Nat, alright? I trust your two friends, but be careful,” Tony added. This earned them both a wordless thumbs-up as the teen disappeared up the stairs. 

_ Missed Calls From; _

**Neddie (2)**

**MJ <3 (3)**

**Harley (1)**

“Hey, um, Friday?” Peter spoke uncertainly to the open air. 

“Hello, Peter,” the voice of Karen answered instead, causing the unexpecting teenager to jump. 

“Oh, Karen, you’re set up here now?”   
“Yes, Peter. What was it that you needed?” 

“Could you set up a call with both Ned and MJ please?”

“Of course.” 

Ned was the first to answer, a live video of him projecting from the bedside table. 

“Dude.”

“Dude.”

That was their greeting until MJ joined the call as well. “Peter, you dumbass, where’ve you been all day?!” 

The vigilante couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Some crazy stuff happened. Anyway, can I add another friend to the call? You’ve never met him but it would probably be easier to tell all three of you what happened at once.”

“Woah, you have other friends?” 

“Ned,” Peter whined, “You’re supposed to be on my side.” 

“But what’s this kid’s name?” MJ interjected.

“Harley. To put it nicely, I met him through Tony. He’s our age and lives in Tennessee.”

“First of all, it’s Tony now? Second, ‘to put it nicely’? Do I even want to know? Third, you became friends with a cowboy and you didn’t tell me?” Ned was trying to look serious from his end of the call but desperately looked like he wanted to laugh so that failed. 

“Yes, no, and sorry.”

“Go ahead and add him, dweeb,” MJ rolled her eyes. 

“Karen-” Peter started.

“Adding Harley Keener,” announced his AI.

“Holy shit is that your personal AI?!”   
“Yep-” Peter was going to answer but was cut off yet again. 

“So you disappear then add me to a group call with people that I’ve heard are holy to you? That’s cold, Parker.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Guys, this is Harley. Harley, this is obviously Ned and MJ.” 

After initial introductions are over, as well as MJ’s offer to share Peter’s embarrassing stories to ‘the new kid’, the vigilante decided to get to his point. 

“So much shit has been going on, but I’m staying Tony-freaking-Stark, we just brought back the Black Widow, I have a sorcerer on speed dial, and we’re getting custody of the Avenger’s tower again.”

“What the  _ fuck? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, my social life has started up again (summer's over), so I have less time, less motivation, and less mental stability to write. Sorry for the delay!


End file.
